Infinite Things About Nyarlathotep That Will Scare Your Pants Off
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Mysteries about The Crawling Chaos abound! Let's clear some up!
1. Chapter 1

**Nyarlathotep: Yo! This 'fic' is basically going to be things you never knew about myself! Don't worry, there will be back and forth between me and Azeroth!**

 _ **Azeroth: Oh, really?**_

* * *

1: Nyarlathotep is the Beldam from _Coraline_.

* * *

 **After all, Yog-Sothoth is the gate between worlds. And those who come through? Prey.  
**

 _ **That... makes sense. Scarily.**_

* * *

2: Nyarlathotep is Tzeentch.

* * *

 ** _What. The. Hell._**

 **Yep. All events, past, present, future, and alternate, are MINE!**

* * *

3: Nyarlathotep has very aggressive enemies who really don't like him, or anything he does.

* * *

 **This is true. You know what? I'm going to admit something.**

 **Because of these enemies... I am really busy.**

 **My update schedule has always been wonky, but usually I could put out a chapter every other day.**

 **These days... Not so much.**

 **March 18th. Why is that date important?**

 **Because it will likely be the next actual date I (maybe) will be able to post stories on a regular basis again.**

* * *

4: Nyarlathotep is Dr. Frank-N-Furter from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._

* * *

 _ ***Watches the movie* AGH! MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!**_

 **Seriously, though, don't watch it. It's really, really bad.**

 _ **That has to be the most terrifying thing I've ever seen!**_

 **Ummmmmm...**

* * *

5: Nyarlathotep is Jareth, the Goblin King, as played by David Bowie

* * *

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 **I think I broke her. I think one more...**

* * *

6: Nyarlathotep is Vin.

* * *

 **From Mistborn. Yes, the Brandon Sanderson book series about people who can do weird things with metal.**

 **You never saw that coming, did you?**


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
